detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Akako Koizumi
Akako Koizumi (小泉 紅子 Koizumi Akako) is a character in the manga franchise Magic Kaito, as well as the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Akako is a witch that practices black magic, including a spell which makes all men adore and love her, except for Kaito Kuroba , who she knows is Kaitou Kid (yet he constantly denies it). Hence, she wants to have Kaitou Kid fall for her naturally, but never succeeds in doing so. Even though she has slightly evil intentions, she does care for Kaito in a way that could possibly be more than just to make him fall for her, as she's often tried to help him in her own little ways. Akako claims to have the spirit of Lucifer, and if she cries, she will lose her powers. Personality In Magic Kaito, Akako is very vain and proud of her beauty. She likes to be center of attention and laughs in a unique way. "Ohohoho!" is common to hear when near Akako. Appearance Akako is an extremely attractive girl, and all of the boys except Kaito adore her, but she can be very vain. Akako has red-purple-ish hair and eyes. Plot overview Akako attends Ekoda High School and is the classmate of Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori and Saguru Hakuba . On Saint Valentine's Day, all the boys want chocolate from her, but Kaito: knowing that the only one in the world who can resist her is Kaitou Kid , Akako realizes that her classmate is the phantom thief. She then uses a voodoo to attract Kid and win his heart using magic, but she fails and the thief runs away. During a school trip to the snow mountains, after telling Aoko that she likes Kaito, Akako forces him to ski with her. She attaches a magic sticker on the boy's back, casting a spell by which (according to her) Kaito will fall in love with her, but she fails again and Kaito ends up skiing with Aoko. Akako waits Kid on the Tokyo Sky Tree to kill him. Akako then decides that she has to kill Kaito: after his death, it will be true that all men love her. She gives a cursed necklace to Ginzo Nakamori, but the inspector is unable to kill Kaitou Kid, who runs away. Akako waits for him on Touto Tower, but her feelings for Kaito prevents her from killing him. When Saguru Hakuba suspects that Kaito is Kid, Akako disguises herself as Kaitou Kid to protect her friend's secret and fend off Spider as well in which she fails to do so with Spider but is able to trick the police and Hakuba that Kaito is not Kaitou Kid. Later on, she tries to use her magic to prevent the police and Shinichi Kudo from arresting Kid, but her assistant stops her before using her powers publicly. Kaitou Kid still manages to escape. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Kaito Kuroba Akako likes Kaito, as she said to Aoko during the Love on the Ski Slope on Christmas Eve episode, but she also hates him because he's the only man in the world who doesn't adore her. Akako knows Kaito's identity as Kaitou Kid: her crystal ball has told her that only Kid can resist her, and when Kaito refuses her Saint Valentine chocolate, she figures out the truth. She tries many times to kill Kid, but sets aside her project as her feelings for Kuroba grow. Akako starts protecting him, advising Kaito to be careful during robberies, but the boy always denies being Kaitou Kid. Aoko Nakamori Akako sees Aoko as a rival for Kaito's affections. Name origin The name "Akako" means "red child". This contrasts with Aoko Nakamori's first name, which means "blue child". Gallery akako3546587=7.jpg 465879798akako.jpg akako098346576.jpg akako354657.jpg akako46587.jpg 500fd9f9d72a6059c501bd292a34349b023b5bb5c9ea82cc.jpg akako096857846573456.jpg akako089574534.jpg akako098574534.jpg akako9875643.jpg akako872564.jpg akako2534657.jpg akako354658=.jpg akako3465.jpg akako35465.jpg akako4r6yt8y.jpg f77133292df5e0fe1b02bbaf5c6034a85fdf72f7.jpg dc54564e9258d109bcab1380d358ccbf6d81800a19d86d8b.jpg akako-koi6897.jpg References Category:People who know Kaitou Kid's true identity Category:Females Category:Ekoda High School students Category:High school students